Une Nouvelle Fin
by Lunaarah
Summary: Es-que la présence d'une autre personne dans cette fabuleuse histoire pourrait bouleversé son cheminement ?  C'est ce que cette histoire raconte.
1. Conseil Jedi

Chapitre 1 – _Conseil Jedi_

La Force est une sorte d'énergie omniprésente et mystérieuse. Elle est partout Dans l'air, dans la terre, dans l'eau, et semblerait donner des pouvoirs aux personnes sensibles qui lui sont sensibles. Certaines personnes pensent que La Force est une divinité, d'autres pensent qu'elle est liée aux Midi-Chloriens. D'après des recherches avancées, le taux de Midi-Chloriens présent dans un être vivant déterminerait la réceptivité de l'individu à la force et donc sa capacité à devenir un Jedi.

Le taux le plus élevé de Midi-Chloriens jamais dépassé dans l'univers est 20 000 Midi-Chloriens. C'est le jeune Skywalker qui possède ce record. Enfin, c'est ce que croyais le Conseil Jedi, mais pendant une longue méditation, Maitre Yoda, le plus sage des maitres Jedi, ressentit une anomalie dans la force. Quelque chose, quelqu'un ? Il ne saurait déterminer. Cet être possèderait un tel taux de Midi-Chloriens que son existence elle-même serait liée totalement à la Force et capable d'être ressentie par ceux qui maitrisent la Force. Yoda partit informer le conseil de cette présence. Une Réunion commença, le conseil a tenu qu'Obi Wan Kenobi et Anakin Skywalker soient présent. Les deux Jedi entrèrent dans la salle du Conseil, se plaçant respectivement au milieu de la salle sous le regard des douze maitres. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement. Yoda prit la parole :

- Une anomalie dans la force, j'ai ressenti. Déclara la créature verte.

- Quel genre d'anomalie ? Demanda Maitre Windu tournant lentement la tête vers Yoda.

- Très puissant, quelqu'un ou quelque chose est. Répondit le maitre vert baissant les oreilles.

- Puissant ? Vous voulez parler de sa puissance a maitriser la force, maitre ? Demanda Obi Wan.

- Juste, tu as vu. Un taux élevé de Mini-Chloriens, doit posséder cette personne ou cette chose. Répondit l'être vert fermant les yeux.

- Un taux … plus élevé que vous maitre Yoda ? Plus… élevé qu'Anakin ? Demanda Obi Wan.

Un silence et des regards étonnés envahirent la salle. Anakin tourna la tête rapidement vers son maitre. Maitre Windu, lui, tourna le regard vers Anakin, qui semblait perturbé par cette question. Yoda rouvrit les yeux, impassible.

- Puissante est la force, chez le jeune Skywalker, déclara Maitre Yoda, hélas, plus puissante est la force chez ce mystérieux individu, je ressens.

- Comment es… Fut coupé Anakin.

- Anakin. Déclara Obi Wan, lui disant de se taire.

Anakin fronça les sourcils et fini par baisser les yeux, regrettant d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Maitre Windu tourna la tête vers Maitre Yoda.

- Comment trouver ce mystérieux individu ? S'exclama Mace Windu.

- Envoyer deux Jedi le chercher, il nous faut. Répondit Yoda. Maitre Kenobi, avec le jeune Skywalker, cette mission vous ferez.

- Entendu maitre. Se courba respectueusement Obi Wan.

Obi Wan et Anakin sortirent de la salle du Conseil Jedi, et tournèrent dans le couloir en face.

Le jeune Skywalker resta muet un moment, puis s'arrêta devant une fenêtre.

- Comment va-t-on trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont nous ne savons même pas le physique ? Et en prime, on ne sait même pas où chercher ! Demanda Anakin.

- Il faut se fier à la force, elle seule sait ou se trouve notre cher individu. Répondit Obi Wan croisant les bras.

- Mais…

- Anakin, je pense que nous allons faire une petite visite chez ce bon vieux Dex.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le jeune homme tournant la tête vers son maitre.

- Un ami de longue date qui connaît beaucoup de chose, même les plus étranges. Il tient un petit restaurant.

- Je vois, maitre.

Les deux Jedi se mirent en route, pour se rendre au bistro de Dex, qui n'était pas si loin du temple Jedi. Ils prirent un Speeder pour aller plus vite. Arrivé, Anakin gara le Spider et les deux Jedi entrèrent dans le café, Obi Wan demanda a une robot-serveuse, si il pouvait voir Dex. Celui-ci était un Besalisk, quand il vit Obi Wan, il lui fit un câlin d'amitié, puis le lâchant, s'assis et attendit qu'Anakin, et Obi Wan s'assoient.

- Obi Wan, cela faisait longtemps. Déclara Dex.

- Oh, oui. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Obi Wan.

- Bien, bien, la routine quoi. Qui est le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

- C'est Anakin Skywalker, mon padawan. Répondis Obi Wan, sous le regard d'Anakin qui ne disait rien.

- Je vois, j'avais oublié que … Fit Dex rapprochant sa tête vers les deux hommes, … tu es un Jedi, enfin …pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

- Nous cherchons un individu qui serait capable de maitriser la force mieux que quiconque dans la galaxie. S'exclama en baissant le ton Maitre Kenobi.

- Hm, comment pourrais-je savoir ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as toujours su tellement de choses. Répondit impassible Obi Wan.

- Hm, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous recherchez, mais il parait qu'une jeune chanteuse de Coruscant, est devenue célèbre il n'y a pas si longtemps grâce à l'animation de ses concerts. D'après des spectateurs, la chanteuse arriverait à faire voler divers objets de toutes tailles et contrôler leurs trajectoires, à peu près.

Anakin tourna le regard vers son maitre, qui baissa les yeux sur la table, surement pour réfléchir. Obi Wan fini par se lever.

- Merci Dex, Anakin et moi allons tout de suite vérifier si cette chanteuse est l'individu que nous cherchons. Comment s'appele-t-elle ?

- Lunaarah Nuirren.


	2. Le concert qui maitrise la force

Chapitre 2 – _Le concert qui maitrise la force _

Les deux Jedi arrivaient à l'entrée du Grand théâtre, qui était enfaite un ensemble de scènes de diverses tailles et de diverses formes. Après avoir quitté le petit restaurant de Dex. Obi Wan regarda sur les panneaux de planification si cette certaine Lunaarah Nuirren donnait un concert aujourd'hui. Anakin qui regardait aussi, la trouva sur le panneau.

- Ici, maitre. Il montra du doigt le nom de la jeune fille inscrit sur le panneau.

- Bien vu Anakin. Répondit Obi Wan en se rapprochant du bon coté du panneau.

Obi Wan leva la tête vers Anakin.

- Son concert a commencé déjà depuis cinq minutes, allons-y !

- Oui, maitre. Soupira Anakin.

- Ne soupire pas.

- Bien, maitre.

Les deux Jedi se dirigèrent vers une caisse et demandèrent rapidement deux places pour le Concert. Le robot leurs donna, et ils partirent en courant vers la salle intérieur nord 2. Arrivés, ils entrèrent sans bruit, prenant une place presque tout en haut de la salle. Heureusement le concert venait à peine de commencer, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent. Une musique plutôt rapide et affriolante démarra, une jeune fille entra sur la scène de verre, légèrement en hauteur pour que tous les spectateurs puisse la voir. Elle possédait des cheveux blonds éclatants. Plutôt mince, elle devait avoir environ 16 ans ou légèrement plus. Ses yeux brillants, reflétaient un éclat d'un marron pur. Elle s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la plateforme transparente et commença à agiter sa main étrangement mais avec grâce. Un micro apparut de l'obscurité, elle le fit tournoyer pour que tous les spectateurs puissent le voir, et le ramena vers elle. L'attrapant, elle se mit à chanter. Sa voix était juste parfaite, ni trop aigue, ni trop basse. D'après Obi Wan, elle chantait dans la langue des Twi'lek. La musique accéléra. La chanteuse gardait, sans faille, le bon rythme. Elle finit par lever un bras, six caisse de couleurs ocre se soulevèrent et se mirent au dessus des spectateurs, la chanteuse, tout en chantant ferma sa main levée. Un liquide ocre sortit des caisses, tout les spectateurs fermèrent les yeux sauf les Jedi qui virent impressionné, que le liquide ne les touchait pas, il était en suspension au dessus d'eux. Obi Wan tourna son regard sur le bras de la jeune fille, celle-ci le bougea, et le fit tournoyer. Le liquide fit exactement pareil, il tournoyait sans faille dans la grande salle éclairée de rouge. A la fin de la chanson, le liquide finit sa danse au dessus de la chanteuse, elle baissa le bras et le liquide s'écrasa sur la plateforme de verre juste derrière elle, sans la toucher. Anakin tourna la tête vers son maitre, d'un air ahuri. Il se demandait : Comment ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Obi Wan baissa la tête, se qui voulait dire : patience. Sa deuxième chanson était beaucoup plus triste et plus calme, gardant quand même un petit côté rythmé. Cette fois elle ne fit pas voler du sang, mais des pétales de fleur de cerisier mélangés à des morceaux de glace de différentes tailles. Vers la fin de cette chanson, la chanteuse s'allongea à terre, laissant paraître qu'elle tombait. Les morceaux de glace et les pétales se vinrent au dessus d'elle, et se mirent à tourner. Tourner, jusqu'à ce que cela donne une tornade de rose et de blanc. Elle conclut en faisant exploser cette tornade, laissant tomber sur les spectateur de légers éclats brillants roses. Le concert se termina au bout de cinq chansons toutes différentes. Anakin se leva.

- Dépêchons-nous, il nous faut absolument parler à cette chanteuse !

- Je suis d'accord. Répondis Obi Wan se levant à son tour.

Ils sortirent de la salle de concert et grâce à la force, ils amadouèrent un droïd pour qu'il les emmène à la loge de la chanteuse. Arrivés à destination, le droïd disparut de leurs vue. Ils toquèrent avant de rentrer dans la loge de la chanteuse. Celle-ci était entrain de se faire démaquiller, ce qui fut vite fini. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers les deux intrus et se leva.

- Comment êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici ? Dit la jeune fille en les regardant, inquiète.

- Un droïd nous a mené jusqu'à vous, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas des fans qui veulent vous faire quoi que se soit. Commença Obi Wan. Nous voulons parler du pouvoir que vous possédez.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux vers les deux hommes, et constata qu'ils possédaient des sabres laser, enfin du moins elle pensait reconnaître ces extraordinaires armes.

- Vous êtes des Jedi ? Déclara-t-elle d'un ton plutôt froid tout en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- Bien vu, chanteuse, enfin plutôt Lunaarah Nuirren. Répondit Anakin.

- Depuis quand possédez-vous ce pouvoir ? Demanda Obi Wan.

- Hm…, hésita la jeune fille. Depuis ma naissance, je pense.

- S'avez-vous ce qu'est ce pouvoir ? Continua Obi Wan.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un pouvoir divin, que la Force m'aurait donné…

- La Force ? Vous savez ce que c'est au moins ? L'interrompit Anakin, haussant le ton.

- Anakin. La Force, celle que les Jedi utilisent ? Demanda Obi Wan.

- Oui,… Je ne suis pas une Jedi, mais ce pouvoir, je sais que c'est la Force qui me l'a donnée. J'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai acquis ce pouvoir, je ne suis pas Jedi, et je ne pense pas en devenir un, la Force m'a donné ce pouvoir pour rien ! C'est lamentable de l'utiliser pour un concert, pas vrai ?

Les deux Jedi se regardèrent.

- Ce n'est pas lamentable, au contraire. Et …, Obi Wan prit un ton plus calme. Avec un tel pouvoir, vous pourriez devenir un Jedi.

- Ne suis-je pas trop vieille pour cela ? Demanda-t-elle

- C'est au Conseil d'en décider. Bien sur, si vous acceptez de nous suivre, Lunaarah. Dit calmement Obi Wan.

Elle se leva, baissant les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais être un Jedi, mais si je suis destiné à en être un, alors … j'accepte. Dit-elle doucement.

- Allons-y.

Les deux Jedi, accompagnés de la chanteuse, sortirent du Grand Théâtre et montèrent dans le Speeder pour rentrer au temple Jedi. Arrivés, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle du conseil. Ils toquèrent et la voix de Maitre Windu se fit entendre, elle disait d'entrer. Obi Wan ouvrit la porte, et se dirigea au milieu de la salle. Anakin et Lunaarah le suivirent. La jeune fille était impressionnée de voir autant de maitres Jedi, elle baissa la tête, gênée. Obi Wan tourna le regard vers la jeune fille, ce qu'il trouvait bizarre, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas peur des spectateurs sur scène, et avait pourtant peur devant 12 maitres Jedi. Il prit une voix douce.

- N'aie pas peur, ils ne vont pas te manger.

- C'est-ce que j'allais dire, déclara Anakin.

Lunaarah leva la tête et regarda maitre Windu et Maitre Yoda.

- Je suis Lunaarah Nuirren. Finit-elle par déclarer.

- Enchanté, je suis. Répondis Yoda.

- Enchanté, Lunaarah. Répondis aussi Windu.

- Anakin et moi pensons qu'elle est l'être puissant que vous avez ressenti maitre Yoda. S'exclama Obi Wan.

- Je vois. Au test, nous allons passer. Répondit Maitre Yoda.

Lunaarah leva la tête vers Obi Wan et sourit pour la rassurer.


	3. Chevalier Jedi prématurément

Chapitre 3 – _Chevalier Jedi prématurément_ _;_

Yoda fit un mouvement de main. Une table étrange sortit du sol à coté de lui, sur celle-ci se tenait une étrange sphère grisâtre. Maitre Yoda baissa les oreilles. Lunaarah regarda sans changer de direction ses yeux, la table.

- La soulever, tu dois. Fit la créature verte.

- Mais, je …, murmurai Lunaarah baissant les yeux, Bien...

Obi Wan et Anakin reculèrent légèrement pour laisser un peu d'espace à Lunaarah. Celle-ci releva doucement la tête, fermant les yeux. Maitre Windu, gardait son regard froid sans relâche sur elle. Elle leva doucement le bras, ouvrant sa main. La sphère commença doucement a tremblé, Lunaarah leva plus haut, la boule grisâtre commença à se soulever. La jeune fille leva encore plus haut son bras, ce qui fit monter la grise dans l'air. Maitre Yoda et les autres maitres Jedi regardèrent attentivement. Lunaarah fit tourner son bras, la sphère se mit à tournoyer dans la salle, Anakin tourna la tête dehors, puis il retourna rapidement la tête vers Obi Wan.

- Maitre, regardez dehors, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne fait pas voler que cette petite sphère, mais tous les vaisseaux alentours. Murmura-t-il.

Obi Wan tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Anakin avait raison, des vaisseaux qui passaient près du temple Jedi, avaient commencé une joyeuse chorégraphie avec la sphère. Maitre Windu, tourna son regard vers Maitre Kenobi, et vit qu'il regardait dehors, il tourna alors, lui aussi, sa tête dehors.

- Stop ! Cria maitre Windu.

Lunaarah sursauta, et fit donc interrompu, la boule qui était encore en l'air a se moment la tomba. Maitre Yoda resta les yeux figés sur la boule. Lunaarah, ne voulant pas la faire tomber, sauta à terre, et la récupéra de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle se releva, reculant pour se remettre au milieu. Anakin et Obi Wan se rapprochèrent.

- Hm, puissante est la force, chez la jeune Lunaarah. Fit maitre Yoda.

- Puissante, mais incontrôlable ! Elle devait juste bouger la sphère, pas contrôler des vaisseaux ! Peut être qu'elle arrive a bouger de grandes ou vastes choses, mais si elle n'arrive a se concentrer sur une petite chose, alors elle ne sait pas maitriser la Force. S'exclama Maitre Windu.

- Certes, elle ne sait pas encore bien maitriser la Force. C'est normal non ? Fit Obi Wan restant calme.

- Raison, à Obi Wan., la jeune Nuirren, apprendre a maitrisé la Force, n'a jamais pu. Dit Yoda fermant les yeux.

- Si, elle arrivait a maitriser son pouvoir, elle pourrait être une grande alliée. Répondit Obi Wan.

- Elle est trop vieille pour avoir une formation en tant que Padawane ! Fini par dire Windu.

- Quel âge as-tu, jeune Nuirren ? Demanda Yoda.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était trop vieille.

- Je sais que, je peux paraitre légèrement plus jeune, mais …, répondis Lunaarah fronçant les sourcils, j'ai 18 ans …

Maitre Windu se contenta de soupirer. Les autres maitres ne dirent rien.

- Je vais la former. Déclara Obi Wan.

- Impossible, tu a déjà le jeune Skywalker. Répondis fermement Maitre Windu.

- Je pense que Maitre Kenobi peut parfaitement s'occuper de Lunaarah et moi-même ! Répondit Anakin.

Obi Wan tourna la tête vers Anakin, qui restais impassible. Lunaarah, elle baissa les yeux.

- Importante est Lunaarah, impossible, il est de donner deux Padawane. Trouvez un autre maitre il nous faut. Fini par déclarer maitre Yoda baissant les oreilles.

Lunaarah resta muette. Anakin tourna la tête pour ne pas voir le regard de son maitre, qui essayait de rester totalement calme. Lunaarah releva rapidement la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

- « Pour une exception, un choix et une décision exceptionnel. », fit Lunaarah, n'est-ce pas le cas ?

Maitre Windu tourna la tête vers maitre Yoda.

- Raison, tu as, jeune Nuirren, répondis la créature verte, te confier a maitre Kenobi nous devons.

- Maitre Yoda, c'est insensé, voyons ! S'exclama maitre Windu.

- Pour réussir certaines choses, des risques, parfois il faut prendre, répondis Yoda, ta Padawane, Lunaarah deviendra, maitre Kenobi, le jeune Skywalker deviendra un chevalier Jedi, mais il devra tout de même écouter les ordres de maitre Kenobi.

- Il sera un Chevalier Jedi prématurément ? Demanda Obi Wan.

- Oui, Affirma Yoda, comprit jeune Skywalker ?

- Oui, maitre. Fit Anakin.

Maitre Windu ordonna à Lunaarah de sortir pour pourvoir faire devenir Anakin un chevalier Jedi. Celle-ci sortit, et alla se mettre contre un mur en attendant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Obi Wan et Anakin sortirent de la salle de Conseil et arrivèrent devant Lunaarah.

- Je suis enfin un chevalier Jedi ! Déclara Anakin fier de lui.

- Tu es un chevalier Jedi prématurément Anakin, et tu dois encore m'obéir. Croisa les bras Obi Wan.

- Moi … je suis votre Padawane, … maitre …Kenobi ? Demanda doucement Lunaarah.

- Oui, tiens, répondis Obi Wan en lui tendant un sabre laser, il est toi maintenant.

Lunaarah le prit entre ses doigts, puis le serra contre elle.

- Mes parents vont pouvoir enfin, être vraiment fier de moi … Murmura-t-elle la larme à l' œil.

- Demain, nous commencerons ton entrainement, sois a l'heure pour 9 heures, Anakin tu viens aussi.

- D'accord maitre. Soupira ironiquement le garçon.

- Je ne serais pas en retard, je vous le promets maitre. Fit la jeune fille.

- Et toi Anakin ? Demanda Obi Wan le regardant d'un œil suspect.

- Bouaf, j'essayerai d'être à l'heure. Soupira le garçon

Obi Wan partis, ainsi qu'Anakin dans une autre direction. Lunaarah, partis aussi, et retourna chez elle. Le jeune Skywalker, était partit pour le Palais Sénatorial, arrivé, il entra dans le bureau du Chancelier. Celui-ci se leva.

- Anakin, je suis content que tu viennes me voir. Déclara le chancelier.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi. Je suis venu vous parler. Répondis poliment Anakin.

- Vraiment ? De quoi donc ?

- Je suis enfin devenu un chevalier Jedi, enfin prématurément. Je dois encore obéir à Obi Wan.

- J'en suis ravi. Le conseil a enfin comprit que tu étais exceptionnel.

- Pas vraiment… Ils l'ont fait pour qu'Obi Wan puisse avoir une Padawane.

- Vraiment, mais pourquoi donc ?

- Parce qu'elle est très puissante, son taux de Midi-Chloriens doit être très élevé, plus que moi.

- Plus puissant que toi, Anakin ? J'en doute.

- Pourtant, elle l'est bien, mais elle ne sait pas encore bien maitriser, la force.

- Un padawane ? Hm, elle est une fille ?

- Oui, elle se nomme Lunaarah Nuirren.

- Je vois. Je sais que maitre Kenobi va le faire, mais comme tu va rester encore un peu sous les ordres de maitre Kenobi, j'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle.

- Bien … baissa les yeux Anakin, je le ferais.

- Merci, Anakin.


End file.
